Come Cryin' to Me
by snapescelticgirl
Summary: Just a little bit of needed fluff in my life. It is a HD slash but nothing graphic at all. It is also a songifc. Blame my muse. Song is Come Cryin' to Me by Lonestar. Not mine. Song nor Characters. Those are J.K's


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Miss J.K. I;m just playing.

**

* * *

**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**You're living a troubled life**

**You've been hurting more and more these days**

**You don't have to hide it, don't even have to fight it**

**Baby, all you have to do is just turn and walk away**

* * *

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Draco."

"You're looking good."

"Thanks Draco. So do you."

"No, I don't Harry but thanks for saying so."

"What's wrong, Dray?"

"Please Harry, don't. I can't."

"Tell me, Dray. Is it Pansy? What has she done this time?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. I found her with Blaise Zabini yesterday and Percy Weasley this morning."

"Dray. I'm so sorry."

"I know Harry but what can I do. I can't leave her. It would mean my inheritance and I'd be disowned. My parents would die before I brought the scandal of a divorce on them. Bad enough when I told them I was gay."

"Leave Dray. You don't need them. Come with me. It can be good again. Just like seventh year. Please Dray. Come home to me."

"I'm s. .I'm sorry Harry. I can't"

**

* * *

**

**When you're tired of it all and tears need to fall and your back's to the wall**

**Come cryin' to me**

**You don't have to be strong, you don't have to hold on when you've been there too long**

**Come cryin' to me**

**I'll leave the living room light, burning all night**

**No, don't even pack, don't even look back**

**Baby, come cryin' to me**

* * *

"Draco. I want you to remember something. When you can't take anymore. When they have pushed you too far. Come to me. I'll be there waiting for you."

"I wish I could Harry. I love you more then anything but I can't endanger you like that. My father would kill you."

"Draco. Really, baby. I think that if I can kill Voldemort, I can handle your father."

"Harry, please don't kid around. I couldn't take it if something happened to you."

"Nothing will happen to me. Please, Dray come home to me."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I can't."

**

* * *

**

**You can get beyond this**

**All those empty promises**

**They don't have to hold you down no more**

**Nothing to explain to me**

**You don't even need a key**

**All you gotta do is knock and I'll unlock the door**

* * *

"Draco. Where have you been?"

"Out Pansy."

"Well, our guests have been waiting."

"What guests?"

"Honestly, Draco. You are so stupid and forgetful. Your parents, my parents, Severus Snape, the Zabini's, Percy Weasley and Minister Fudge."

"Ah, I see. Our parents and everyone you've have slept with in the past week. Great."

_SLAP_

"How dare you!!!"

"HOW DARE I! You've been sleeping with my godfather since seventh year. Zabini Jr. since the day after our wedding. Sr. since the day before. Weasley since our third year and Fudge since. . ."

"Since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, if you have to know."

"You really are a slut aren't you."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. How dare you speak to my daughter in law like that."

"Oh, do shut up mother."

"Draco. Don't speak to your mother like that!"

"Fuck off Father."

"Watch your mouth boy or you will find yourself without a family, a home and an inheritance."

"You know what Father. . .Shove it all up your ass. Good-bye, family and guests. Oh yes, you should probably all know that Pansy has had several Muggle STD's as she can not seem to get enough from all of you and ventures into Muggle London every other weekend. I would get checked. Especially you, Snape."

"You're going to _HIM,_ aren't you?"

"Yes, Pansy I am."

"I'll kill him, Draco."

"I'd like to see you try Father."

**

* * *

**

**When your tired of it all and tears need to fall and your back's to the wall**

**Come cryin' to me**

**You don't have to be strong, you don't have to hold on when you've been there too long**

**Come cryin' to me**

**I'll leave the living room light, burning all night**

**No don't even pack don't even look back**

**Baby, come cryin' to me**

_

* * *

_

_Letter_

_Dray,_

_I know I said that I would not push you but I need you to know something. I have loved you all my life. I know, I know. How can I say that after our first 6 years as enemies. Well, the more I have thought about it and remembered things, the more they have become clear to me._

_When I think about how often you occupied my thoughts and how I would hope to see you it dawned on me. Although, at the time, I thought is was because of the chances of revenge for something you said or did. I know it was more then that now. That thrill of when I first saw you. That spark of magic between us. That. . .something was always present. I know now that it was love. It was our souls crying out to be heard. It was our bond pulling us together._

_I love you, Dray. It's okay if you can't right now. It's okay if you can never show me. I know you want me to be safe. Just as I want you to be safe. But I needed you to know something. . . _

_My home is your home. My life is your life. Anytime you want, anytime you need. . .Come to me._

_Harry_

'Does he mean it? Will he want me? Can I trust him after everything I've gone thru with Pansy? Hmm. . .can I take the chance? Can I not take the chance?"

**

* * *

**

**I'll leave the living room light burning all night**

**No don't even pack don't even look back**

**Baby, come cryin' to me**

* * *

'There's a light on. Merlin, please let him be home.'

"I heard you knock. Just one second and I'll be there."

".."

"Dray."

"H. .Harry."

"Welcome home, baby. What took so long?"

**

* * *

**

**Baby, come cryin' to me**

**Baby, come cryin' to me**

**Baby, come cryin' to me**


End file.
